


The Forest Of Menos

by Chrizzie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mind Control, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrizzie/pseuds/Chrizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Ulquiorra/reader one shot (F/M). Dark-lemmony. If you are looking for anything remotely pink and fluffy this is not for you. Written mainly for the ladies and please read writers notes before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest Of Menos

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for bleach/Ulquiorra fans and therefore contains non-explanationary terms, such as "the forest of Menos" and Ulquiorra is in his released, second form. If you are unfamiliar with this please check it out first.
> 
> I have avoided using names, and since this is written for fans I have entrusted some details for the reader's imagination to interpret as they like.
> 
> You are the female and he is waiting for you! Let's get to it, shall we.

Somewhere deep inside the dark forest of Menos an ominous, furred and winged figure suddenly appeared. Sharp green eyes silently searching the gloomy scenery. He does not know why, but he is strangely drawn to this forsaken underworld. He senses no movements on his path, yet the sent of death is everywhere he turns. Something leads him to this place, calling, pulling him ever closer. He is roaming, drifting endlessly towards an unknown source, for what seemed like an eternity. 

Suddenly, distant horrid cries break the deathly silence. Even though the cries are scarcely distinguishable and far away, the sounds are grisly and evil and would send any living being fleeing for its life. Illuminated eyes meet the low sound waves, collected and unfazed, with a somewhat questioning look; something is stirring the Menos. Urgently, and without a sound he swiftly turns around, eyeing the murkiness of the forest. Sensing a presence of significance.

Not visible to normal eyes, not that the beings that inhabit this dimension is normal in any way or form and the male with the reflective eyes is no exception. He sees that what cannot be seen, because noting exists that casts no reflection in his eyes, and what reflects in his eyes takes the form of an absolutely hideous yet somehow exquisite looking creature. There it stood, slightly smaller than himself, between large black roots looking back void of any emotions. Its pail naked skin stretched tightly over a bony body giving of a look that radiates with disease. Apparently it paced around on all fours; the front legs bear a resemblance to some sort of two-clawed hands. Hindlimbs mimicking the front only they were longer and set wide apart, giving the creature a deformed and crooked top-line. Attached to a short neck it wore a mask, with two twisted horns sticking out on each side of its head. It had a pushed-inn face, black eyes and a severe overbite with a line running down its jaw. Oddly enough this was not the most striking aspect of its character, most notably would be the tail with long silver hair, shining beautifully through the darkness of the forest. The silver hair surrounding it in an otherworldly aura. At the sight of the creature, what the vivid green eyes reflected was neither malice nor repulsion, instead it reflected attractiveness. 

He stood in complete silence staring fiercely at the creature in front of him. He could almost remember a time in the distant past when his eyes were blessed with a similar fascination. Obsession overcame his mind and he let himself drift away to his inner world. He did not utter a sound, he could not, because it seemed like all of his senses were going away with him. 

Unforeseen and without warning a large number of Menos emerged and went straight for the smaller creature. As if snapped back to reality he realises what is about to happen. Enraged he acts on pure instinct. Power met weakness, blood and gore met forest, and it was over in a flash. He landed only a wingspan away form his source of infatuation, completely drenched in the aftermath of onesided annihilation. So close now, so very close, almost in his possession, an arms reach away. His hand almost connecting with the creatures face before it turned inside out, the line on the jaw opening up the masked-face in three ways, splitting it apart completely and the creatures first attempt at communication where conveyed. The green-eyed male completely unalarmed. Never taking eyes off his target for he saw in the midst of the gruesome display of fangs and drool half of a feminine face; a slim little nose, light skin and dark lips. Briefly giving the vasto lorde away, before the face closed up completely hiding all ghastly evidence. 

The male reluctantly retracted his hand, but not his eyes. His keen gaze had understood the female’s transmission. Burning hunger, a void yearning to be filled, while he was yearning to bask in that void. Immediately he opens his mouth while simultaneously inhaling. The bodies of the Menos start to crumble and tidalwaves of spiritualenergy starts flooding inn too him, accompanied by a sudden gush of his own energy and then, an orb started to form in his mouth. The female just silently observing him with no signals of anxiety. She seemed to recognize that the orb of energy was not meant for violence, but for consumption. For a long time she stood frozen in place, seemingly dazzled. Lush lashes of silver hair all around her in a breathtaking kind of way, before lust finally overcame suspicion. 

She stepped forth, strains of silver waving behind her, exposing her cavernous entrance. He bent down to give her his one of a kind gift. Neither one of them ever breaking eye contact. She greedily accepted it, sucking his mouth; rivers of saliva running down the creature’s neck and chest trying to pry his jaw open, while making horrible noises, clearly enjoying her self. The male felt himself hardening a little, while holding her firmly in place. Not allowing her to back away from him. He wanted her to feel privileged to be receiving such a highly intimate and powerful piece of edible jewellery. He wanted to show just how unique her reflection was to him by giving it to her directly. He forcefully pushed himself deeper inside; her body suddenly became even more submissive. She relished the sent of his blood as her fangs penetrated his flesh, at the same time he hallowed in the feeling of his lips finally connecting with hers. She made low pitch sounds and licked his lips to gain entrance, pleading, begging for it. Eventually he gave inn, in moderation, little by little, within the limits of what her delicate internal face could handle. 

Silver flowing like wildfire all-around the two creatures in a spectacular display of tranquillity, while giving of an impression resembling a heartbroken grief. Because in this world you have nobody, you are nobody and nobody remembers you. All who reside here are hollow inside; you are alone. The frail is devoured by the mighty and the weak shall always perish. Thus is the unwritten law and yet there were these two beings, engulfing in the closest ting to happiness they will ever be allowed to feel. She desperately devouring trying to fill the void, he wants to sink inn to the void to finally escape the feeling of being hollow inside. 

Then something strange happened. In the darkness dots of light started to engulf them, almost eliminating their figures completely. Not in a silver aura kind of way, but literally. White specks of light suddenly emerging from every corner. Like snowflakes flying horizontally in strong winter wind, with them at the core. The male did not notice at first, not until the creaking sound of her mask splitting apart awakens him from his self-imposed captivity. He violently pulls himself from her form, ripping out parts of her body with him, still holding on to her tightly. Just then her whole body began splintering in his hands. He desperately looked her over, a look of perplexity filling his vivid eyes; was he being robed of his element of satisfaction. He dos not want this to end, he want it to last forever. He achingly twists his head backwards. He dos not want to se anymore. Despair filling his hollow self. In desperation he gushes out his spiritualenergy in to the far away depth of the forest, blood and gore flying of him. Reality itself seemed to twist in agony, soundlessly mimicking the torment he felt inside, as his only relief dissolve and crumbles away in his hands. 

Violently space itself comes to an abrupt standstill; as he feels slim fingers moving over his form. The site that greets him when he finally looks down is hair-raisingly sensational. Sudden jolts of electricity slams throughout his being. An outrageously beautiful female gazing back up at him. Slender long limbs with dark nails on a perfectly shaped body. Covered in flawless, glossy light skin with a face made for perfection, complete with dark colourful lips and strikingly dark vivid eyes framed in thick lashes. To top it of, long and polished silvery hair hangs down, framing her highly expressive face and exposed body. Her broken mask in the form of two twisted horns pointing slightly downwards, from etch side of her head and a petit little tail resembling her hair with some of the longest strains reaching down to her knees. Somehow the males keen senses told him that this being was in its released form. 

He could not look away, his eyes has discovered something extraordinary. Glistening brightly before him in his grasp. He wanted to bury himself in her, he wanted to envelop her, absorb her, consume her, overwhelm her and plunge himself inside her. He almost lost to his senses as he could feel elemental desires taking hold of him. However an interfering thought grabbed his attention. Guiding his calm and collective judgement. 

Even though her form was extraordinary in every sense of the word it was somehow frail like crystals, like a delicate sett of china. From the males perspective she had the presence of a valuable dried leaf; you would be afraid to hold in case your grasp accidently destroyed it. Indeed, eventing about this creature was painfully defenceless and unthreatening. Sharp male eyes lingered on its form for a long time, hesitating, holding him self back, with a growing interest. Because there was something his eyes could not reflect and therefor something he could not resolve. He spoke to her for the first time, in an icy voice, calm yet full of dripping bloodiness. “What is your purpose?” Surely even this grotesque world did not simply give rice to a being only to have it be a sacrificial lamb ready for slaughter. They glared at each other for a long time before she spoke in a silky voice. “I do not know.” Her eyes earnest and clear as the sky fare above. Casting the shadow of the male’s reflection back at him and all he could see was an endless void.

He laid her carefully down on the white sand beneath them, hovering over her like a predator. Keeping himself close to her form his wings engulfing her, protecting his way out of this retched world, in a menacing sort of way. Worried she might somehow fade into nothingness under his touch. Never taking his eyes of her he lets her freely feel every part of his being from beneath him. She feels his strong and lean body. Running her inexperienced fingers from his furry sides up to his chest, over his shoulders and down his wings, while looking intensely at the spot her hands are touching. Feeling himself hardening, he longs for her to know him, not wanting her to know anyone else. She reaches for his face with no trace of shyness; tracing the lines on his face she runs her fingers over his mouth, round his eyes and than into his hair. Looking at him attentively. He wants to keep her for himself, possessively. Then he suddenly speaks; “Woman.” Causing her to abruptly stop her actions. 

He let himself descend on her form, careful not to put too much pressure on her; inspecting her body. Testing, sensing how much stress it could handle. Running his hands gracefully over her. His face dangerously stalking her unarmed flesh, taking in her sent. Making her form shiver slightly. His alert eyes always on her, not even the faintest reaction escaping his perception. Seemingly satisfied with her responses, he sat back up, tracing a hand down from her neck to her soft breasts as he did so, circling each nipple in turn until they became rock hard. Content with the effect he was already having on her body he went further down his path. Opening her thighs, exposing her to him. His hand went down to her soft wetness, eying it slightly, before his gaze shifted up to greet her eyes again. Sliding his hand, tauntingly stroking her outer folds up and down repeatedly. His eyes on her face silently observing as she melted away form his touch. Finally he spreads her and lets his finger touch her nub, circling round teasingly and ever so lightly, just to evoke a reaction, causing her to thrust her hips upwards in to his touch. Moving towards the delightful sensation. Before she ever had a chance to enjoy the pleasure, his fingers traced up her body again, his hand reaching for her lips. “Eat.” He voiced, while glaring down at her, in a non-negotiable way. Looking him dead in the eyes while taking his hand to her mouth, she starts to suck deeply on his fingers. 

She took delight in the way she was being watched, she liked it. She was no fool. She knew very well that she was vulnerable and that without him she would fall pray to the Strong. Through his eyes she had a meaning to her excises, through him her being alive had value and that was her lifeline in this unforgiving world.

As he slowly pulled out his fingers from her mouth he pinched her upper lip with his claws. Blood dripping down the side of her face while he looked deep in to her eyes, hers still staring strait back at him, no fear, emotionless; a small exhaling sound almost escaping him. Lifting her up from the sand and placing her in his lap, using his own powerful tail as extra support. Her straddling his thighs and with his own movements he could control how much she would stretch apart for him. Holding her tightly he licks her breasts, nipples instantly hardening under his touch. One of his hands on her back and lifting her tail up by the hair. Slim fingers starts to play with her silky locks, at the same time the other hand slips down behind her, deftly moving it under her tail to her most precious spots. He strokes all of her, all the way from her nob and over her two entrances, pleasingly, over and over, leaving a wet trail. She could feel herself giving in to him. Pressure building inside. Panting, she captures fists full of his hair. The male however, seemingly indifferent, biting at her breast lightly and rolling her swollen pearl below. She gives inn, soft moaning escaping her lips as pleasure slowly pulsating thru her body. Her preciousness tightening hard, her juices were dripping and soaking his fur. She leaned on him, spent and ready to drop. 

Moving his powerful body to look at her face, his action alone forcing her to let go. His possession the only ting keeping her from falling. He looks down at her rainy face with authority. He knew, he has something the female does not have; she is untutored and new, witless to the world outside the boundary of her restricted reality and that gives him the edge that he wants, the advantage. Trivial emotions like empathy dos not exist for those who are hollow. All that remains is a selfish desire to be fulfilled and he knows that he is not the only one with power to hold off the elements. Unlike her, he is not extraordinary and no slave would willingly carry a lesser master. Only thru domestication would she follow his dominance obediently. 

His sharp green eyes on her, ever watching her, observing. He brings his wet hand to his lips and starts to lick his fur clean. Enjoying her taste. After he is done cleansing, his furry asset now revived to its former glory, he speaks to her in a sinister yet detached way. “Did you like that, woman?” She looks strait at him, not fully recovered and still somewhat relying on him for support. She answers a simple, “Yes.” Feeling his grip tithing she is brought closer to his face. He asks, “Do you think satisfaction is free?” She remains silent, sensing that this question is a trap. He waits for her, deliberately letting her perceptive intellect red him to assemble the pieces of his intensions. Her pupils widening. He already knows what she is thinking, before she even knew herself; a cage. He forces her face down into the white sand below. His hands dominantly on the back of her smaller ones, his weight behind them, pinning her down effortlessly. Descending to her form he lets his harden length rest between her legs, allowing her to feel it, while she quiver beneath him. The atmosphere tense with an disturbing illustration of a black-tailed atrocity about to defile another being. 

Using his knees to spared her legs wide forcing her back to bend upwards in a most vulnerable position. Sleek silver lashes sails down her sides while her tail follows her body. He places himself at her tight opening. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate the intrusion. Draped in silver and pinned down into the white sand; she spy him from behind her shoulder. Green eyes silently glows at her while he brings his face close to hers. With a frozen whisper full of twinkling corruption, he says. “Noting is free.” Intensifying his restrain, he slowly forces himself inside of her wetness all the way to the hilt. Her walls clenching him delightfully tight. 

Crushing someone’s body, killing them is an easy task, however to crush someone’s mentality is another story. It requires imprisonment and a grate deal of patience. Your obvious course of action is provocation and then asserting your dominance over your target. Shattering their resolve, over and over, until all will of defying you is fare beyond their reality. Internal pains causing her to challenge him for the first time. Turning her face out of his view by bending backwards, her lips connecting with his neck reviling rows of harp little teeth in protest. Small fangs sink into his flesh while vibrating a muzzled snarl. The male wordlessly except her pathetic challenge. Parting his lips, he sinks his mouth down on her exposed neck. His much larger fangs threateningly adorn her skin all the way from her neck and almost to her shoulder. Lingering just above the surface, he lets her know that his further course of actions all depends on hers. 

Not baking down she continues to snarl into his neck. He slowly pierces her skin while sensing her for signs of submission. Fangs now deep inside, still the female displaying no clues of giving in. He starts to put force behind his bite to intensify the slave’s punishment for opposing its master. What shatters first; his need not to mortally wound her, or her will to defy him. Still holding her own, male jaw tightens again. She snarls louder, drawing blood in protest. Male jaw tightening again. She suddenly becomes aware of what is on the line if he proceeds. Next tightening of male jaw is a bone splinting one. He knows, he has won this round. She gives in to the pain, her snarls turning to whimpers descending back into the sand below. Facing him rippling in pain and looking at him submissively while licking his lips, desperately pleading him to liberate her from her hurt. Slowly while gazing at her eyes, he lets go. His tongue dash into hers, blood still dripping. He softly silences her whimpers with his mouth until stability flares back up in her eyes. Sill gazing deeply into each other, he says in a calm acknowledging voce. “Woman.”

Turing his mouths attention back to her wounded shoulder. Not to hurt, but to please her. He lets go of her hands, knowing she would not appose him. He lets her relive her tender body by allowing her to nudge her slender arms under her form, supporting herself on her elbows while keeping her had down in submission. The delectable flavour of her blood combined with the rear feel of her fragile flawless skin, making his hardness throb with excitement, still deeply seated inside of her. Sensing the female having the means of comfort, he begins moving. Idly entering her, slowly, only using parts of his length while keeping his tongues attention on her neck. Emphasising his actions. Careful not to betray her to avoid another confrontation. He silently watches her face while she becomes soaked for him. Her eyes becoming glossy with a far away look as she drifts away in pleasure. He begins to carefully inch himself inside of her, impaling her deeper and deeper until his full length is inside. His black tail swings down in-between her thighs. Using a portion of his tail to gracefully drag across her nub, skilfully stoking her. She eventually begins panting beautifully before his eyes, hers looking back at him radiating with lust. He thrust lightly into her, she moans in pleasure, he trust harder and she moans louder. Raising, he grips her hips. Keeping her steady, wings high, he shifts his gaze towards the black sky high above as he thrust into her dripping tightness. She willingly bows for him. Sensing her full surrender he starts moving harder and faster, actively slamming her hips against him as he firmly thrusts into her. 

Whiteout ever looking down he pushes a clawed extremity down on her second entrance, stretching it slightly. Sensing her compliance he pushes it inside of her, bending up and down, keeping pace with the feel of his hard length penetrating beneath. She feels his tail navigating her nob with great delicacy, tension starts to build up in her. Loud cries of pleasure making the males eyes shift to her form. Walls clamping down at him while he spreads her apart and drives himself even deeper inside of her, fully extending her. Enjoying the feeling and sight of her dynamic movements gushing her juices out of her. 

Her body going limp as she collapses in his grasp, paralysed and unable to move. Eyes closed, disorientation disrupting all her senses. Observing her closely, he slowly pulls his clawed extremity out of her while she remains blissfully ignorant. He shifts his holds on her. His tail returning to its natural position. Still conjoined to each other, he leans backwards eying her, then proceeds to move her. Lifting her she hangs limply from his hands, making no attempt to oppose him even though they are still physically connected. Her drained lethargic form willingly letting him handle her as he desire. He gracefully turns her on to her back. Keeping her legs tightly together and bent, he leans on her legs against her body. Bending towards her he puts his head to hers, signalling her to grab hold of him and she does. Wings surrounding her for a moment as she firmly attach her self to his neck and hair. His graceful black tail encases her body aiding her, giving her much needed support. 

Ascending to his hands and knees, his powerful body lifts her of the sand. Keeping her own knees tightly arranged in-between them as they rise in unity. Bending her hips downwards into him for easy excess and dropping her head backwards while he nibbles slightly on her skin, tasting her frailness he feels himself letting go. Drifting away to finally be free of his hollowness. He sensed noting, he saw nothing, he was noting. Gone was all that ever existed, all he could feel vas void. 

Wild silvery ethereal strands extending from her form in a bizarre way, soundlessly flowing all around in tact with each hard thrust. Her greedy hollow self feasting on him, taking him deeper inside to steal his spirit away while shimmering in the cold darkness of their deceased surroundings. The creatures bodies actively interacting yet their expressions void of all emotions. Feminine breasts bouncing gorgeously, nipples hard as stone following their movements. An exquisite looking creature swaying backs and forward from the ruff act of an ominous one and somehow they are strangely similar. The only sound that can be detected is that of flesh-slamming flesh. Grains of sand reflecting silver, glittering as they fly of their moving bodies. Then violently the setting changes. The male slamming the female to the cold grown, buries himself in her while gazing deeply into her eyes. Desperately trying to make this last longer before he is evicted and ripped back to reality. Low growls slowly and unwillingly escapes him while he is using all of himself to plunge dip inside her. Thrusting hard and slowly while filling her. Gashes of spiritual pressure escaping, overflowing, wrapping reality itself. Before it slowly starting to settle, eventually stabilising. He reluctantly removes him self from her form, sliding out of her slowly and finally allowing her subdued body to rest under his alert gaze. 

This world knows only how to take, its cold hands always ruthlessly at their necks. Its laws mercilessly passing judgement. It only ever allows its dwellers a taste of amnesty so it can rob them of it and in a twisted sense of irony it laughs at hem. Standing dominantly beside her he witness the female using her last reserves of strength to drag her body to his form. His eyes sensing no reflecting emotions from her as she finally settles at his feet, in a luminous hip of silver. He obsesses over her form. Standing silently by her, green eyes always watching her, radiating vivid carnage out of his gloomy surroundings; what a strong willed woman. 

 

&


End file.
